<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car Robots in Chaimberlain by T_Rex_1000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049931">Car Robots in Chaimberlain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rex_1000/pseuds/T_Rex_1000'>T_Rex_1000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rex_1000/pseuds/T_Rex_1000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the foremost expert on Earth's natural energy sources is kidnapped by the Predacons, the Autobots enlist the aid of his daughter and a powerful psychokinetic to find and rescue him. Crossover between the 2013 Carrie and the 2001 Transformers: Robots in Disguise cartoon. Comments are appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day in the small, sleepy town of Chaimberlain, Maine. In one backyard of a particularly large house, a blonde teenage girl by the name of Sue Snell sat in a lawn chair thinking about the events that happened two days ago. She used to be a part of a group of popular, but mean teenage girls called the Ultras who were notorious for bullying other students at their local highschool, specifically a shy, sheltered girl named Carrie White. Just two days prior, they laughed and mocked her for freaking out over her first period at 17. The poor girl had no knowledge about menstruation, but the Ultras didn't know and didn't care about that.</p><p>Their leader, a girl named Chris Hargensen, had even recorded the whole incident and put it on YouTube. Afterward, Sue had realized how cruel she and the other Ultras had become over the years and how much damage had been done to Carrie. She decided to break all ties with the Ultras and find a way to make up for her torment towards Carrie.</p><p>At that moment, though, an alarm on her phone went off, causing Sue to jump slightly and check what it was. Her eyes went wide after reading the reminder on the screen. 'Oh my God'she thought 'it's almost time!' After what recently occurred, she had almost forgotten about an important event she and her mom were looking forward to watching on TV. She then rushed back inside towards the living room. "Hurry up mom, it's about to start!" Sue shouted as she sat on the couch, turning on the TV.</p><p>The channel she had tunned into showed a massive celebration being held in New York City. Crowds of people were cheering as a marching band made it's way down the street. "This is Dori Dutton reporting from the first International Scientific Symposium, a truly groundbreaking event" said a reporter who had appeared on the screen. "Scientists from all over the globe, specialists in the fields of energy in the enviroment are meeting here today to share their reasearch and work together for the betterment of all humankind." "Come on mom, he's about to start" Sue yelled as her mother, Eleanor, came rushing in with a tray of drinks for them both.</p><p>The reporter was speaking again. "The first speaker will be Dr. Snell, the world's foremost archeologist and expert on energy and natural resources." Sue then caught sight of her father, Kenneth Snell, sitting among many more scientists. "Alright dad" said Sue with a smile on her face. She and her mother were proud of him for achieving so much with his discoveries, even though neither of them had nowhere near as big of an interest in science as he did.</p><p>Kenneth then got up from his seat and walked over to the podium on the stage that all the scientists were gathered on. "Good morning, I'd like to welcome all of you. Were here from around the globe to share in a unique and historical event. Right now, the greatest danger to planet Earth is the inefficient and imprper use of energy..." Just then, a loud rumbling sound interrupted Dr. Snell and caught the attention of everyone at the symposium. All eyes fell on a nearby building as the noise grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a gigantic purple and grey metal hand burst out from within the building and hovered over the crowd, showering debris over everyone.</p><p>People were yelling in fright as Dori started speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're under attack by what appears to be some kind of giant metalic hand!" Back at the Snell house, a shocked Eleanor dropped the dropped the tray of drinks onto the carpet as both she and Sue stared at what was going on in New York. "Oh my God, what is that!" Sue managed say with wide eyes. In New York, the giant had hovered for a few more seconds before a deep, gravely voice said "Megatron, terrorize!" To everybody's shock, the hand transformed into a evil-looking, winged humanoid robot. "I am Megatron" it said as the people below trembled with fear.</p><p>"I am the leader of the Predacons and future ruler of this galaxy" he announced as he scanned the group of scientists on the stage. "The Predacons are in need of energy and there is one among you who knows the location of every energy source on Earth" he continued before setting his gaze on Kenneth. "You, Dr. Snell." Sue and Eleanor quickly became extremely frightened for his safety. Megatron spoke again saying "In the transmissions we intercepted, you were described as Earth's foremost expert." Dr. Snell, however wasn't about to aid this apparently extraterrestrial robot in abusing the world's energy sources for conquest.</p><p>"You won't learn a thing. Not from me!" he said defiantly. At that monment at the Snell house, the live feed to New York was cut off abruptly. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Sue said frantically as her mom tried desperately to reach Kenneth on his cell. Soon both were attempting to call him. "Come on, come on, please, please pick up!" Sue kept saying. As it turned out, Kenneth had succeeded in reaching them instead. "Sue?!" came his voice. "DAD!" shrieked Sue as she put the call on speaker. She and Eleanor listened as Dr. Snell said "Eleanor, Sue listen, you've got to..." but the call was soon cut off.</p><p>'Shit!' thought Kenneth. He had hoped to tell his family to protect a sensitive topic known as Bio Source One and that he loved them both, however, his call was cut short by Megatron's jamming frequency. He looked up and growled at the evil robot who only gave him a slight sinister smirk. Back home, Sue and her mother panicked. "NOOO!" they both screamed and began crying. Eleanor had her hand over her mouth as her daughter blurted out "No,no somebody... somebody has has get down there and help him! My dad's in danger!" She closed her eyes and cried, feeling helpless.</p><p>"And somebody will" a voice said resolutely. Both women yelped and looked at Sue's phone to see a blue and white robotic face with a mouthplate had appeared on the screen. "I'll do everything I can to help your father" it said. "Wh...what the hell are you?!" Sue asked fearfully. "Do not be alarmed. I am a friend. Can the two of you meet me at the entrance to Chaimberlain Park in five minutes?" the robot asked. "Wait, we don't even know who you are!" Sue yelled back at him. "I'll explain everything later, Sue" he said. "Hey, How...How the hell do you know who I am?" replied the teen suspiciously.</p><p>"There's no time for that now. I'll see you both in five minutes" said the robot before he vanished from the screen. "Wai...WAIT!" shouted Sue. She then grabbed her purse and said "Come on mom, we've got to go." "But, Sue wait!" protested Eleanor. "We have to find out what's going on!" Sue yelled back and started dragging her outside by the arm and towards her car, determined to find answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sue and Eleanor were waiting anxiously at the entrance to Chaimberlain Park. "Where is this guy?!" Sue thought. Just then, a red fire truck came into view and pulled up beside them. The door opened. "Get in, we've got to hurry" said the same voice from before. "Okay" said Sue as she and her mother climbed inside "but your better tell me what's going..." however, she stopped talking when she looked to her left. There was no one in driver's seat. This stunned her as well as Eleanor. Suddenly, both mother and daughter found themselves being strapped into their own seats. "Aaaah!" they screamed as the truck sped off. "Take it easy, you two" said the robotic face that appeared on a moniter in front of them. They jerked their heads to look at him on the screen.</p><p>"Wha...what are you?!" Eleanor asked. "I'm an autobot from the planet Cybertron. My name is Optimus Prime" he responded. "You mean your a freaking alien?! But, but your a fire truck!" Sue exclaimed in a disbelieving tone. "More will be revealed later. I decided to secure you two first because I didn't want the Predacons to use you as leverage to force Dr. Snell to join them. I would place you in a safe location, but I need to get to the doctor as quickly as possible" answered Prime. "Even if New York is only a couple of states away it'll take hours to drive there" Sue pointed out.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know a faster route" said Prime as they started driving onto an unfinished bridge. "What you are about to see cannot be shared with anyone" Optimus told them. The two humans looked ahead to see where the unfinished bridge suddenly dropped off. "No, wait! It's a dead end!" Sue cried, but Prime still rolled forward. "Aaaahh!" screamed both Sue and Eleanor, thinking they were about to go over the edge when another bridge instantly rose from underneath the ground and connected with the unfinished one. The passengers breathed a sighed of relief as more road continued to emerge ahead of them.</p><p>"Where are we going exactly?" asked Sue. "This is the global space bridge. It uses transwarp technology to get us any place on Earth in a matter of minutes" Prime said. "You better be right, because right now it looks like we're headed straight into that lake!" Eleanor shouted as she pointed to where the road went right into the body of water. Before they could be submerged, the water split apart to reveal an underground entrance that connected to the road they were driving on.</p><p>After they entered, both Sue and her mom looked around in shock and amazement at the enormous futuristic tunnel Optimus was driving through. "Holy...shit" Sue swore, wide eyes taking it all in. "The spacebridge uses an auto sensor interlink, which opens the portals we need and closes the ones we've just passed through. It keeps track of our locations anywhere on the planet " explained the autobot. "Uh-hu" said Eleanor, still looking around, too stunned to really paying attention to his explanation. "This...this is impossible" Sue breathed. "Anything is possible Sue. Never forget that. Now, let's go rescue your father" replied Optimus with conviction.</p><p>Meanwhile in New York, Megatron and Kenneth continued to stare each other down. "You have no choice doctor. You will give me the information I want now." Megatron demanded. "And if I refuse, what then?" Dr. Snell asked. "No one refuses for long. I am Megatron, the ruler of many worlds. You dare to defy me?!" responded the predacon. "You monster! I will never betray planet Earth!" the doctor shot back. "No? Perhaps a demonstration. Megatron, terrorize!" the evil robot shouted as he changed into a different form with a monstrous snout. "My power is power is greater than you can imagine. Either do as your told or suffer the consequences" growled Megatron. "A taste of my sonic pain waves to convince you."</p><p>He then released two blue energy waves from his wings that surrounded everyone on the ground. All the humans began yelling in pain and were brought to their knees until they passed out. "This is merely a small sample of the punishment I can inflict" said the predacon leader. Not too far away, Optimus, Sue and Eleanor emerged from the underground spacebridge inbetween two buildings. The three soon spotted Megatron. "This will be dangerous. You two need to wait here until I get back" said Prime. Both Sue and her mom felt their seats sliding backwards into the autobot's trailer. The front section of Optimus then detached from the trailer and flew straight towards the hovering predacon.</p><p>Megatron suddenly heard a truck horn to his right before he was struck hard by Optimus. "Aaarrgh!" he growled. "Do you humans think that a puny fire engine is going to stop me?!" The 'puny fire engine' then began to change into a robot that Megatron recognized all too well. "Optimus Prime, transform!" shouted the autobot leader as he took to his robot mode. "Well look who's here. Optimus Prime as I live and breath" Megatron sneered. "Leave now Megatron. This planet is under the protection of the Autobots!" Prime commanded. "After the Predacons are through with it, there won't be anything to protect" said the predacon. "I'm warning you Megatron" responded Optimus in a stern tone.</p><p>"On the contrary, you should heed my warning" replied Megatron and proceeded to transform. "Megatron, terrorize!" he shouted and was back in his robot mode. Sue and Eleanor had watched the whole exchange and were shocked. "Oh my God. They both changed their form" Sue gasped. "Autobots are just like the Predacons!" Optimus, who had overhead the teenagers's words, appeared on the moniter and said "It's true. We are two different races of robots from a planet many lightyears from Earth." "Then you're on their side. You fucking lied to us!" Sue yelled. Prime then said "No. Listen both of you, we autobots live to help and protect others. Predacons exist only to conquer and destroy." Sue's mother wasn't convinced, though. "How are we supposed to know who to trust?!" Eleanor asked.</p><p>"That's a decision you'll have to make for yourselves" said Optimus. He was interrupted when Megatron shouted "Ataaaack Beams!" and fired yellow energy bolts from his forehead at the surrounding buildings. "Take cover!" cried Optimus as two buildings collapsed on top of him. "WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" cackled Megatron. "Poor Optimus. Did you really think you had a chance of defeating me?" Prime then shot his way out the rubble using his energy blaster and leaped in front of the predacon. "As a matter of fact, I never doubted that for a second Megatron" he responded and readied himself for battle.</p><p>Don't worry people, Carrie White will show up in this story soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blaze blaster!" shouted Optimus as he fired two red energy beams from metal protrusions on his back. "Aaaaggh!" yelled Megatron as the attack hit him in the chest, sending him crashing into the building behind him. "Now go Megatron, while you still can" Prime warned a final time. The predacon leader ignored this, however, as he got up. "Terrorize!" he shouted, transforming into his two-headed dragon form. "Aaarggh!" he growled before firing two fireballs from each head that landed directly in front of Optimus. "Rrrraagh!" The autobot grunted in pain from the searing heat of the attack.</p><p>"You're hopelessly outmatched." Megatron told him before calling out "Come forth predacons and destroy Optimus Prime!" "Bring it on!" responded Optimus before more predacons arrived. From the sea lept out a gigantic red toad that transformed into it's robot form. "Slapper, terrorize!" it shouted. From the rubble, an enormous skunk appeared in the swirl of a synthetic stink cloud before changing to robot mode. "Gaskunk, terrorize!" it yelled. From the air, a huge flying squirrel swooped down before reverting to it's robot appearance. "Darkscream, terrorize!" it cried. "What do ya know, somebody must have forgotten to lock the gate at the petting zoo" remarked Prime, looking at the three predacons standing before him.</p><p>"How droll, laugh while you can Optimus" retorted Megatron. The autobot leader prepared himself for combat. "I knew we'd get rid of you someday Optimus, and today's the day" said Slapper. "Say goodbye autobot, cause we're gonna blast you to bits" said Gaskunk. "But first we're gonna fry your circuits" said Darkscream. All three then attempted a simultaneous attack on Optimus. "Right laser!" Shouted Slapper, shooting an energy beam his right shoulder. "Center laser!" shouted Darkscream, firing an energy beam from his chest. "Left laser!" shouted Gaskunk, releasing an energy beam from his left shoulder. The experienced autobot proved too fast for them, though, as he jumped up and avoided the attacks just in time.</p><p>"Pretty good, but not good enough" he said. His attention was then drawn to Megatron. 'What is Megatron up to?' he thought, before realizing the predacon leader was making his way towards the unconscious Dr. Snell. Sue and Eleanor's fear intensified when they saw this. "No dad!" Sue shouted and hastily exited the trailer with her mother close behind. "No, Sue wait!" she cried while chasing after her. "That's as far as you go, Megatron!" Prime called out as he landed near him, intending to stop his advance, only to be confronted by Slapper, Gaskunk, and Darkscream, who blocked his way.</p><p>"You're the one who's not going anywhere" replied Slapper, letting out a sinister giggle. "You're history, autobot." At that moment, Prime noticed to his left Sue and Eleanor rushing to Kenneth's location. "Dad,dad!" the teenage girl shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Sue, Eleanor, stay back, it's too dangerous!" yelled Optimus and tried to run after the two, but was quickly entangled by Slapper's extremely long tongue. "Get the point, Optimus?" said Gaskunk and attempted to stab him with his bladed tail. Fortunately, Prime jumped backwards, avoiding the killing blow. Darkscream quickly went at him to succeed where Gaskunk failed. "Aaagh!" shouted the predacon as he flew straight at him. Luckily, the autobot managed to dodge this attack as well and proceeded to yank Slapper's tongue off of himself and throw it back at him.</p><p>"Now I'm gonna finish him" the robotic toad said after retracting his tongue back into his mouth. "Not if I get to him first" responded Gaskunk. "No, he's mine!" shouted Darkscream. The three instantly began arguing over would get to destroy Optimus. "I might need a little help on this one" Prime told himself. Taking advantage of the predacon's distracted attention, he activated his comlink and said " Tai, battle protocol!" Far off in a secret underground base, a hologram of a young girl wearing a pink uniform with a pink hat bearing the Autobot symbol materialized before saying "Battle protocol, activating now."</p><p>The hologram proceeded to activate several monitors on the walls before facing one showing a transmission of Prime back in New York. "I need backup in alpha quadrant, sector 3, ASAP" ordered Optimus. "Copy that, the Autobot Brothers are in that quadrant" replied Tai. "Prowl is online. Now for his younger brother, Sideburn, he's the fastest. Now I'm scanning for X-Brawn, he's the oldest and the strongest." She then contacted each of them directly, saying "Listen up guys, this is a battle protocol. I repeat, this is a battle protocol."</p><p>Back in New York, Sue continued making her way to her father, hoping to save him despite the chaos going on around her. "Sue!" Eleanor called out, still chasing her young daughter, trying to prevent her from getting killed in the crossfire. Sue ignored her mother and kept on running towards the stage. "Dad!" she shouted repeatedly. Eleanor, at last, caught up to Sue, but at that moment, Megatron appeared from behind some rubble, causing it to collapse on top of the two humans. They both screamed in terror, but before they could be crushed, a bright light exploded nearby. A gray and green SUV shot out of the ground, scooped them both up and skidded to a stop several feet away.</p><p>"You two alright?" asked a gruff voice with a southern accent. "Uuuhh" muttered Sue and Eleanor, who were both crammed in the driver's seat. "I'll take that as a yes" replied the voice, causing both mother and daughter to look to their right at the passenger's seat. Only, there was no passenger's seat, but a giant robotic head with a mouthplate. "Aaaahh!" the two females shouted. The head payed no mind to this and continued speaking. "Now find a place to hide and stay out of the way, okay?" he said. "O...okk...kk..kay" stuttered Sue nervously as she and Eleanor quickly got out and ran off.</p><p>The SUV was then joined by a police car and a blue sports car. "X-Brawn, transform! Yee-haa!" shouted the SUV as it changed into it's robot mode. "Sideburn, transform! Let's dance!" yelled the sports car while it changed into it's alternate mode. "Prowl, transform!" said the police car as it transformed into it's robot form. Prowl, like X-Brawn, also had a mouthplate while Sideburn, instead, had a whole face. "Howdy Prime, we too late for the party?" said X-Brawn. "We didn't get our invitations. Maybe they're lost in the mail" joked Sideburn. "We heard that some of the guests are kinda rude. That right, Optimus?" said Prowl in jest. "Yep, I asked them to leave, but they just keep hanging around" replied Prime.</p><p>"Not for long. You can count on it!" a determined X-Brawn stated. "Keep them busy. I'm going after Megatron" ordered Optimus. "I'd forgotten how ugly the Predacons are" commented Sideburn. "What!" shouted the offended predacons. I'm going to pursue and apprehend Gaskunk" declared Prowl and lepted towards his opponent. "Slapper's yours, I'll take Darkscream" Sideburn told X-Brawn and both went to confront their enemies. With the three predacons occupied, Prime left to catch Megatron. "Let's rock" he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenneth Snell slowly regained consciousness, raising himself up off the floor of the stage. He instantly remembered the recent events that led him to black out as he looked up. looming over him was the imposing form of Megatron's two-headed dragon mode. "You've got something I need doctor" said the predacon in his menacing voice. Kenneth gasped before Megatron transformed into his snouted bat mode. "It's time for us to leave Dr. Snell" he said and zapped the doctor with pain waves, once again knocking him out. "Hold it right there, get away from him Megatron!" Optimus called out and fired several shots with his energy blaster into the predacon's backside. "Yyaaaggh!" Megatron yelled in pain then turned to face Prime. "Hurricane shockwave! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he shouted. "Rrraagh!" grunted the autobot as he was bombarded with waves of intense, searing heat.</p><p>Sue had decided to to take this opportunity to try and reach her dad once more. Eleanor ended up chasing her daughter again, shouting at her that it was too dangerous, but Sue didn't listen. After a few minutes, both of them had finally reached the stage.</p><p>Meanwhile, X-Brawn and Slapper were facing each other down. "Come on X-Brawn, take your best shot" Slapper challenged. "You must be a mind reader friend because that's exactly what I'm plannin to do." The Autobot Brother then turned around and started heading away from the predacon. "There's a little errand I have to run first. You hang tight, I'll be riiight back." "Hey wait, what am I supposed to do till you come back?!" asked Slapper, having fallen for X-Brawn's ruse.</p><p>"Measure your tongue or something!" the autobot called back and ran inside a building. "Time to get rollin" he said before transforming and driving up the building's staircase. He soon regretted this as it turned out to be a bumpy ride. "On second thought, I should've taken an elevator!" he said to himself, his voice shaking due to the vibrations he felt while driving up the stairs.</p><p>Outside, Slapper had actually taken X-Brawn's suggestion and finished measuring his entire tongue. "Forty two feet, three inches. That's impressive" he said to himself. Up above, X-Brawn emerged from the buildings' roof. "X-Brawn, transform!" he shouted, changing to robot mode and blasting Slapper with his laser rifle. "Hey, that's not fair! You tricked me!" shouted the ticked off predacon.</p><p>Close by, Prowl was engaging Gaskunk. "Let's see how ya do against my skunk tail attack!" said the robot skunk and flung his tail towards his opponent. "No way you're getting through my barrier shield!" responded Prowl, raising his shield up and deflecting the predacon's bladed weapon. "Rrrgggh!" growled Gaskunk, angry that his attack had failed. "Have a little fusion flame!" said Prowl and shot a couple of fireballs from his wrist-mounted blaster that exploded right in front of Gaskunk. "Uggh!" he grunted and said "Amazing how a nice day can turn into such a bummer."</p><p>"Congratulations, Darkscream" said Sideburn to the predacon hovering in front of him. "you just won the prize for most obnoxious lifeform." Not impressed with his insult, Darkscream replied "Flattery will get you nowhere, autobot." "Beast mode!" shouted the robot squirrel before transforming and swooping down towards Sideburn. "Aaaagh!" yelled Darkscream as he struck the autobot in the face and laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" "Oh no, a scratch!" Sideburn exclaimed as he felt his cheek. "That does it Darkscream, now your really gonna get it! I just washed and waxed this morning!"</p><p>He then aimed he his blaster at Darkscream and fired a missile straight at him. "Oh no!" shrieked the predacon and flew off screaming while the missile chased after him. Back with Prime, he continued to struggle against the massive waves of heat Megatron was hitting him with. The predacon leader cackled at Optimus' dire situation. "You seem a little rusty Optimus" he joked darkly as the autobot's armor began to crack. "Rrraagh, can't let him win!" said Prime, struggling to speak. "Got to help Sue's father!"</p><p>By this point, Sue and Eleanor had managed to carry Dr. Snell off the stage and were making their way back to Optimus' trailer. They each had one of Kenneth's arms slung over their shoulders. They also noticed that the autobot leader was in serious trouble. Sue felt a little guilty for not being able to help him in any way, but her first priority was to rescue her father and get him to safety. 'Come on, just a little bit further!' she thought as the teen spotted the trailer in the distance. But just when Sue began to hope they would be successful in their mission, she suddenly tripped on a piece of rubble, causing her to bump into a larger piece of rubble which fell against the side of a damaged building, causing a chain reaction that collapsed the entire structure.</p><p>Upon hearing the commotion, Megatron ceased his attack and looked to his right, staring straight into Sue's wide-eyed and fearful face. "What have we here, a pair of thieves trying to make off with the good doctor?" He said in mock curiosity. Sue and Eleanor tried to move, but felt paralyzed under the predacon's fierce gaze. Fortunately, Optimus managed to recover quickly and remotely activated his trailer's weapons systems. "Set for Megatron target signature. Flying fist!" His trailer then launched a jet propelled fist towards the predacon. "Huh?" responded Megatron. "You'll find it packs quite a punch" said Prime as the fist flew over him and struck Megatron directly in the chest.</p><p>"Rrraagh!" he grunted and was forced to the ground. Sue and her mother took their cue to continue heading for the trailer. Growling as he got up, Megatron said "Don't be a fool Prime, we can share this planet's riches." Not a chance Megatron" Optimus shot back firmly "I won't let you plunder this planet and leave it a lifeless, barren rock as you have with countless other worlds. I'm gonna take you down!"</p><p>"You've already lost this battle, you just don't know it yet" replied Megatron, kicking up a large amount of dust while changing into another alternate mode. "Megatron, jet mode!" shouted the predacon as he shot up into the air and transformed again. "A wise decision Megatron" said Prime."Oh yes, but I'm not going alone. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Megatron laughed as he shot a blue energy beam at Dr. Snell, which pulled him from Sue and Eleanor's grasp. "NOOO, DAAAD!" yelled Sue as she ran after him. "KENNETH!" screamed Eleanor. They both tried to grab hold of him again, but they were too late.</p><p>Optimus aimed his blaster at the predacon leader, but Kenneth was quickly placed in the line of fire, effectively making him living shield. "HA HA HA HA! Now, now Optimus, you wouldn't want to do anything that would harm the good doctor, would you?" Eventually and reluctantly, Prime lowered his blaster. Soon the doctor was pulled inside Megatron's cockpit.</p><p>"LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!" Sue shrieked at the predacon. "Soon all of his knowledge WILL BE MINE! AHA HA HA HA HA!" proclaimed Megatron and flew off until he vanished. Sue then collapsed onto her knees and broke down crying while her mother clung to her side, who also shed tears.</p><p>"Megatron's gone! What do we do now!" a dismayed Slapper asked, who was running in the direction of where their leader flew off. "We got what we came for" said Gaskunk, running behind him. "Let's get out of here!" "INCOMING!" shouted Darkscream, still being followed by Sideburn's missile. "Aaaaggh!" they all screamed while running away before the missile exploded behind them, hurtling the three into the distance until they could no longer be seen.</p><p>Sue and Eleanor continued to hold each other tight until Sue caught sight of something a couple of feet away from them. Slowly, she rose and walked over to it. Taking a closer look at it, she picked up something that had fallen off her father as he was taken. "Dad's glasses" Sue said, barely above a whisper as her mother appeared beside her. This caused them both to start sobbing again as they hugged each other.</p><p>"Sue, Eleanor " came the voice of Optimus and both women broke apart to gaze up at him. "I"m sorry my friends" he said in a saddened tone. "I promised I would save Kenneth and I will. I'll never give up. Never." Sue wiped her eyes and nodded at him. Then she said "Thank you. But how are you going to get him back, there so powerful." Prime then lowered his hand to allow the two of them to climb onto it as he said "Our power is greater than theirs because it comes from a place of goodness, not greed." He then let them sit on his shoulder as he told Sue "We'll get your father back. Believe me." The Autobot Brothers gathered around in order to show their support.</p><p>After taking a moment to soak it all in, Sue responded "I do believe." Optimus looked at her and said "Good, what you've seen here is our commitment to protecting this planet and its people. And one day, we'll rescue your father and defeat the Predacons once and for all." Prime's words of wisdom were enough to erase any doubts Sue and Eleanor had about them. They knew that someday, they'd be reunited with Kenneth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within a lake, far outside of Chaimberlain, sat the Predacon's mobile command center. Inside the main lab, Dr. Snell laid on a metal table, semi-conscious, underneath an enormous machine. Beside him stood Megatron along with Slapper, Gaskunk, and Darkscream. "Now doctor, your innermost secrets will be exposed and we will extract all information on all of Earth's natural energy sources from your mind with the psycho probe" said the predacon leader. The eye of the probe then focused on Kenneth as it powered up. The man groaned in pain as he felt the energy of the device surge through his brain. 'Gotta resist!' he thought as he struggled mentally against the machine.</p><p>The monitor initially displayed pictures of forests, fields full of flowers, and a few houses. "Huh, I don't get it where's the energy?" asked a confused Gaskunk. "Ooh the flowers look kinda pretty" said Darkscream. "Silence you fools!" shouted Megatron and his lackeys cowered in fear. "He's resisting us. These are merely surface images, they're meaningless!" Megatron stated. "He's stronger than we thought. Very well, psycho probe increase power!" Kenneth then felt his strength begin to fade as more energy flowed through his head. 'Bio Source One' he thought helplessly. The monitor started displaying photos of various scientific data and notes written on paper. As soon as he saw this, Megatron grinned evily saying "Yeeeeesss."</p><p>Sue walked sadly down the halls of Ewan High School while thinking of the previous day's events. After the fight in New York had ended, she, her mother, and the Autobots departed before the unconscious civilians awakened and the authorities arrived. They used the spacebridge to make their way back to Chaimberlain. On the way, Eleanor suddenly remembered something. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed "M...my other daughter, Caitlin! Shit, I completely forgot. She was on her way home from visiting a friend's house before all this started! She cou.." "Not to worry" Prime assured her "I had X-Brawn safely secure her and placed in a protected location before the battle protocol was sent out." "Oh god, I hope she's not too freaked out" said Sue anxiously. "And we have to tell her about what happened to dad."</p><p>The teen closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh at the fresh memory. "Don't worry Sue. We'll bring your father back" said the autobot. "Thanks" she replied. Eleanor looked at her phone, discovering she had several missed calls from Caitlin, and managed to get a hold of her. Both mother and daughter were able assure each other that they were alright. Eleanor then promised Caitlin that everything would be explained later before hanging up. After this, Optimus proceeded to discuss his plans for the Snell family's protection. "It's still a possibility that the Predacons could attempt to turn any of you into leverage to force Dr. Snell to reveal all of his information to them. So, for your own safety, you three will be housed at our secret headquarters."</p><p>"Wait, we can't stay with you" Eleanor said to Prime. "I've got a job to go to and my daughters have school to finish." "She's right Optimus, we can't just disappear like that" agreed Sue. "Hhmm" hummed the autobot before saying "Alright then, I'll assign each of you an Autobot Brother as a bodyguard whenever you head outside our base." The two humans thought this reasonable, so they agreed. After returning to Chaimberlain, Prime then drove underneath a road bridge where they went through a secret entrance below the road. The other autobots had split off to go on patrol. Once inside, Sue and Eleanor were amazed at the gigantic high tech chamber that existed under their small town.</p><p>"Oh...my...god" said Sue slowly as she and Eleanor exited Optimus. "Optimus Prime, transform" he said, converting to robot mode. "This way" called Prime as he led mother and daughter to the control room. Once they arrived, a girl, a little younger than Sue, rushed towards the two. "Mom, Sue!" Caitlin cried out before all three females embraced each other in a tight hug. "Mom" she said before firing off questions "what's going on, where's dad, what are these things?!" asked Caitlin, waving an arm at the autobot leader. "Caitlin calm down" Eleanor told her while holding the teen by the arms. Both she and Sue then explained the situation, including the part about Kenneth's kidnapping. Naturally, this distressed her greatly and it was several minutes before she could be calmed down by her mother and sister.</p><p>Once Caitlin stopped crying, Sue asked Prime "What is this place?" "This is Cybertron Base, the Autobot's secret underground headquarters." In spite of her sadness, Sue couldn't help but marvel at the brightly lit, light green interior of the control room. "How long have you been here?" asked Eleanor. "Almost a year now" answered Prime. "Just how many autobots does it take to run this operation?" Sue asked. "Our systems are controlled by a proactive cybernetic interface program." As he said this, a metal disc floated in front of them and materialized a holographic girl. "We call it Tai, which is short for tactical, artificial intelligence."</p><p>She turned to face them. Her appearance looked to be that of an 11 or 12 year old girl wearing a pink uniform and hat. "Hello Optimus, I see you've brought along visitors" she said. "Yes Tai, these are my friends, Sue and Caitlin, Dr. Snell's daughters and Eleanor, Dr. Snell's wife." "Nice to meet you three" greeted Tai "any friends of Optimus are friends of mine. I'm Tai, tactical, artificial intelligence system. Daughter of the Teletraan One computer program." "Hey, it's nice to meet you too Tai" said Sue and stepped forward to shake her hand.</p><p>"Aaah!" yelped Sue as she ended up walking straight through Tai and stumbled onto the floor. Eleanor and Caitlin went to help her up as Tai spoke. "Sorry, I should've told you, I'm a holographic projection, not a physical entity. I'm a proactive, self-initializing program that constantly scans the entire planet in order to alert the Autobots if it looks like the Predacons are up to something." "Tai, the Snells will be staying here at Cybertron Base until the Predacons have been dealt with. I'd like you to show them to their quarters so they can make themselves comfortable" said Prime.</p><p>"Right away" replied Tai and turned to the three humans. "Please follow me" the hologram told them, and all four headed down one of the base's enormous hallways. Later that evening, Sue, Eleanor and Caitlin went back to their house with X-Brawn to gather the essentials they would need for their extended stay at the Autobot's base. It was decided that Sideburn would stand guard over Sue and Caitlin while they were at school and X-Brawn would watch over Eleanor while she was at work. Prowl would continue with the patrols.</p><p>Sue was currently searching for something in her school locker. While she had faith that the Autobots would rescue her father, she still missed him very much and was worried about what was happening to him right now. The school's gym teacher, Mrs. Desjardin, had offered Sue sympathy when she came into school that morning. Rita Desjardin was one of the very few people who defended Carrie White after the incident in the girl's locker room. Even though Rita was still mad at Sue for mocking Carrie that day, she didn't let that keep her from giving the teen comfort following her father's kidnapping.</p><p>Turning around after closing her locker, Sue found herself face to face with Chris Hargensen and her gang of Ultras. The blonde was nervously wondering why she would be approaching her after their falling out. "Sue" Chris began "me and the other girls just wanted to say...how sorry we are after hearing about what happened to your dad" she said with a look and tone of genuine sympathy. "U...um...thanks..Chris" said Sue with uncertainty. She was surprised that Chris would be offering sympathy after what happened between them. However, the black-haired girl's expression changed before she chuckled, saying "But ya know, maybe it was for the best. Who knows, your dad could've come from another planet himself." Chris looked up as she said this with a pretend thoughtful expression.</p><p>"And he was just taken back to the mothership, where he could safely travel back where he belonged." The other Ultras behind Chris just giggled at her words. "And if your dad was an alien, then what does that make you?" asked Chris, still looking up. "So, you have anything you wanna tell us S..." but before she could finish, Sue had swung her right fist at her, landing a hard blow to Chris' jaw. This sent her falling backwards into another Ultra named Tina.</p><p>Sue quickly walked past the group, now very pissed. Chris yelled in pain as she gripped her jaw. "You psycho bitch!" Hargensen shouted as she watched Sue leave. Later, Sue went to look for her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, one of the most popular boys at Ewan High. She had been thinking of a way to making it up to Carrie White. Lately, it had helped the teen from becoming too depressed about her kidnapped father. Sue would get Tommy to take Carrie to the upcoming senior prom instead of herself. She was quite willing to sacrifice her special night if it meant Carrie would enjoy herself for once in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>